Ark 4: Episode 22: I Don't Like Surprises
'A Casual Day?...' XxdensukexX:Tetsu would be walking down the street singing silently to himself, yet as usual it would be blatantly audible. ‘If I could fall! Into the sky! Do you think time!? Would pass me by! Cause you know I’d walk a thaousand miles if I could just! See! You! Tonight!” his watch would be bumping the song 1,000 miles by Vanessa carlton as he walked down the busy District 2 street. A maru jitai soilder would shoulder bump tetsu blatantly. Probably his way of signaling him to shut up. Tetsu would eye the soilder for a minute, but then continue on walking down the street. “These new soilders are real pricks. And I used to think the KPD were stuck up.” Tetsu would arrive at a new dinner in town known as the WoodCock Cocktail. It sounded interesting enough. The inside of the place was a nice little family setting. With a bar for adults of course. Tetsu would make his way over to the bar. It was a little while ago that District 3 told him to come on in in a few days time, and he figured he’d celebrate with a drink of sorts. Tetsu would sit at the bar, wearing his casual gray wife beater, with just his watch and gloves on today. Of course his usual gear as well, but enough to be satisfied of course. He’d look at the bartender and flash his badge. “Let me get a White Grape Martini please. One with a purple grape inside if you don’t mind.” The bartender looked at the badge, and nodded. He quickly brought tetsu his drink and tetsu would swirl the drink around for a bit, letting the flavor soak into the brew as he then sipped on it accordingly. Enjoying the day even with the Martial Law always watching his ass.. Sezomaru: Ginsukei had decided that he would start his search at some of the local restaurants in District 2, thinking that any start would be better than none at all. He was sitting at a table near the bar of a place called the WoodCock Cocktail. The place sounded a little weird, but they had ramen, and he had money. He enjoyed the feeling of having money and he planned to enjoy himself a little by filling his stomach. He grinned to himself, already loving being the Aniki of Kagemaru. He thought back, remembering the speech the Chairman had given the city, how he had them in the palm of his hand, right where he wanted them. “And the Maru Jietai have already taken over the city..” He said to himself. “Progress.. It’s amazing.” He picked up his chopsticks before he glanced down at his casual dress, wearing a grey T-shirt with a black jacket on over it. His black jeans and his pair of black and white original converse. He dipped his chopsticks into his beef ramen, taking hold of a slice of beef as well as a few noodles. He watched the steam rise for a second before he raised the delicious looking food to his mouth. He took one big bite, the flavors seemed to explode in his mouth, it was savory and delicious. He swallowed the delicious food, glancing around the restaurant. 'I Knew You Was A Fed..' XxdensukexX:Tetsu would be sipping on his martini, and notice that a man entered the restruant. “Hmmm…..looks familiar…..” Tetsu would sip once more on the drink, before thinking back to the commercial statement of Kagemaru’s and his announcement of martial law. He could swear that he was one of the guys on the broadcast but he couldn’t be to sure…however underground circles were whispering around, that Keyome had a new aniki…couldn’t be this guy though, he looks like he’s fresh outta highschool. Tetsu took one last gulp, and then asked the bartender if he could get a red bull to go. The bartender tossed him one and Tetsu handed the man a 100. “keep the change man.” The bartender nodded and tetsu got up, and cracked open the can, only to approach this mystery fellow eating beef ramen. Tetsu would take a sip of his drink before stoping at the mans table and attempting conversation. “Hey, not meaning to be overbearing, but I’d like to know if you happened to know the date? My watch can’t help me and theres no calander in this new shindig. Poor planning on their part.” Tetsu shook his head. Should the man answer or rudely reply, tetsu would sit down infront of him either way, still holding his drink of course, and siping on it feverishly. “Thanks anyway. So you new in District 2? I feel like I’ve met you before…did you go to Kasihana high?’ Tetsu would be semi serious, but he was really trying to attempt light conversation with this guy. If this guy was whom he was looking for it may be key information in that brain of his, that could allow tetsu some info on Keyome’s plans for the future. Tetsu did not want to reveal that he was a cop…..yet. Sezomaru: “Eh?..” Ginsukei glanced up after taking another bite of his ramen. A guy had approached him and was asking him the date... “Uh..” Ginsukei thought for a second. “I’m not sure. Don’t really keep up with days lately.” He attempted to go back to eating his food when the guy sat down at his table, asking him another question, if he was new in the district, if he had gone to school. “No, I’ve been around the District for awhile. No, I didn’t go to KasaiHana High. What’s with all these questions?” Ginsukei thought this guy was pretty strange, randomly coming up to him and talking to him. Only two types of people did that.. Real “friendly” weirdos, or feds, and he got the feeling that this was no “friendly” weirdo. The questions were too.. Random, too direct. There had been no ‘hey how are you?’ or some greeting, just “what’s the date? Been here long?” Ginsukei thought it all a bit too weird but he didn’t let it show, his face stayed relaxed, like he had been the entire time. He took another bite of his ramen, wondering if the man planned to ask him another question, or maybe start talking himself. Ginsukei was now under the assumption that he was no ordinary guy and he was ready for whatever happened next. XxdensukexX:“Ah the loner type eh? I know how you feel. Same way, except I tried to stay in one school if possible.” Tetsu nodded, and finished his read bull crushing the can with excellent ease, and laying it on the table. Tetsu would then lay his arms on the table. He wanted to remain incognito but decided that a straight up approach was best. He wasn’t going to be very friendly , especially when it came to Tasanagi. Tetsu would say with quite the serious tone. “Now then. Lets get down to business….Kagemaru.” Tetsu didn’t know if this was exactly the same man he saw on the t.v screen not to far from Keyome’s position, but the features were almost picture perfect, and his Ninety Percent brain function had a photographic memory that hadn’t failed him yet. He wanted to see how the man would react to his statements. Depending on the response will get the according action. “I’m fairly certain of what you are, and I’m fairly certain you’re aware of what I am at this point, so no real words need to be said at this point addressing the matter. To avoid a riot of any kind, we’re going to sit and here and quietly discuss the details concerning your boss, Keyome Tasanagi, and this whole martial law scam going on here. I suggest we both cooperate, other wise this could end quite unwelcoming for one of us.” Tetsu was going to full out call this man out on his assumptions to see if a reaction would be present. The shock of this would be something significant, however the man seemed to have a good poker face…a young gone, but a good one no doubt. Tetsu would then smile as if he’d said nothing wrong, awaiting the man’s answer, however Tetsu was no stranger to danger, and would be poised incase any action was taking upon him unless it was something he himself couldn’t help. Sezomaru: Ginsukei’s poker faced instantly changed, his face becoming completely serious. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, letting his arms and hands rest on it’s surface. “I figured you were a pig.” Ginsukei grinned a little. “So, come to oink at me and try to get some information? You’re way too obvious. Do you know what being subtle is? I’ll show you what it’s not.” Ginsukei would then quickly grab the glass bowl of still steaming hot ramen in his right hand, jerking his arm back just before flinging it forward towards the man’s head. If this random throw were to connect, the fed would have steaming hot beef ramen covering his face and his hair, the glass of the bowl would also most likely cause damage to his face. If the bowl were to be dodged it would fly past and slam against the back of a dark haired business man’s head who seemed to be in a meeting with someone important. Bits of beef and ramen would fly and spray everywhere, getting on everyone around where the bowl and landed and shattered. Using this distraction, Ginsukei would leap from his seat, bolting out of the doorway of the restaurant, unless the fed was able to grab him which was unlikely yet possible, yelling out “Come on little Piggy!” just as he exited. This was when Ginsukei’s smart ass attitude came perfectly into play, not being able to resist the chance to clown a fed, especially this one. He figured the fed would follow him and he expected the chase. He planned to give this fed a run for his money and maybe a little work out before his next batch of Dolphin Doughnuts. 'The Chase Begins..' XxdensukexX:Tetsu would listen to the remarks only to be greeted with a bowl of steaming ramen to t he face. The bowl itself cupped Tetsu’s face perfectly but left a tingling sensation In his forehead, that hurt as time pressed on pretty good. Glass china is useful no matter what. Tetsu would let the bowl fall off his face, as the ramen being piping hot sat on his face still. It felt more like a hot towel in the morning, when washing ones face only sticky. Probably a side effect of Peak human durability…or Tetsu’s natural obliviousness. Tetsu would watch the boy run towards, the door and call him a piggy…..ooooh Tetsu hated that name. It was a name only meant for unfit cops, which he’d proven himself not to be many, many a time before. “you little shit!” Tetsu would get up and dash at this boy at an almost blurry like speed, clearing the distance between their table, and the door in less than a second flat..he’d be right at this male, an inch away from him, and attempt to grab him by his right arm, Tetsu using his left for this attempted grab of course, and would take said arm and lift it in the air, only to end up back to back with this male, simultaneously twisting the arm slightly, but not to break it, only to strain it. Then Tetsu would push his own upper body forward, bending over. This in term would lead to a simple judo take down, and as the crushing grip on the males arm, would only make this easier, as his body would flip over face first on the pavement and possibly knocking his diaphragm off beat, to hinder his breathing. Tetsu would then proceed to mount on top of his back side and restrain him by his already would be injured arm (should the hit be taken). Should the male dodge the grab and continue to run, Tetsu would continue to chase the male down whatever street corner, building, alley way, or route he took as long as he could do so that was. Should the chase ensue (depending on weather the attempted attack is dodged or not) Tetsu would yell “Resisting arrest aye kid?! Well Oink Onik!” and continue the chase. Sezomaru: Ginsukei couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed that his throw had connected with the fed’s face. He suddenly noticed the Pig in front of him. He turned his body so that he would juke the man yet he reared back with his right arm, throwing a quick jab towards his face, the attempted grab missing. If the hit were to connect it would give Ginsukei the second he needed to bolt out of the doorway and begin his way sprinting down the street before he cut a sharp left into an alley way that he knew. If the hit were to miss Ginsukei would attempt a sort of juke, hopping to the left before he shot out of the doorway, even if he had to shove the cop out of the way, which there was also a chance of. If Ginsukei were able to escape he would hear the pig as he yelled at him then oinked.. This made Ginsukei smirk before cracking a chuckle. “Let’s go you shitty pig. Why don’t you go get a damn doughnut or somethin!??” Ginsukei laughed as he ran, sprinting down one alley way only to cut a right into another, having entered a small maze of them that he had traveled when he was younger. He wondered if this pig could keep up with him in these alleys. He had seen his speed, but could his navigate as well as he moved. Probably not, probably just another lazy ass two faced piece of ham who thought he was big and bad. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would look at the man’s movements, as the attempted grab did in fact miss, and Tetsu was greeted with a quick jab to the face, which snapped his head backwards, and forward again, just in time to see the male running down the street. Tetsu’s face was in a bit of pain as the males got some fight fighting instinct for sure…He rand down the street, and Tetsu was in hot pursuit, preferring not to run top speed as that could put the male on edge, and make this chase more difficult. Tetsu rand just fast enough to keep up with him being 2 feet behind him but while Tetsu could’ve easily cleared the gap, he didn’t want to overwhelm, only to pursue and capture. As the male mad his comment about doughnuts, Tetsu retorted “I’ll save you a few, and slide em in your jail sail you yakuza scum bag!” the male dashed into another alley way, only to seemingly cut in another direction. This would’ve gotten a bit tricky, but Tetsu wasted no time, and with his expert parkur skills, he rebounded off the wall to his left, and hoped over to the window ledge 5 feet above his original location. Using pure upper body strength Tetsu would hoist himself up, and proceed to hop the window seal ledges, with his hands and feet, until he reached the top of the building and literally “hit the ground running”. In a sprint and having the birds eye view, while running, Tetsu would be able to navigate the man’s moved through the alleys. “Tricky bastard arnt we” Tetsu said to himself, as to keep the element of surprise and not reveal just where he was. Since the male was running in odd patterns Tetsu would hop the roof tops in the same manor, switching between them to keep track, and once close enough to the building on the left of the running male, Tetsu would toss 3 shuriken from his utility belt towards the males position. Since Tetsu had kept the element of surprise with his ninjutsu training he’d remain silent during each of his actions, taking the keenest of ears to hear him. He’d throw these shurikens and 89mph (baseball high pitching speed), directly at the running males back. These shuriken thrown with such force would be enough to peirce his back side, but not kill him. The would only serve to stop his momentum and cause him to fall, but ah…Tetsu was not done. The moment the shuriken left his hand, Tetsu had pre routed that there was an opening in alley ways the male was running towards. This opening would’ve lead to the street again which played in Tetsu’s favor. Once said shuriken had left his hand (again to clarify) Tetsu would shoot a web at the building across the street from the opening the male would be on route towards (since the alley way’s could end or open and it was never stated where he was heading, one could assume there’s an opening he’s going for or a low rooftop perhaps, since it could be tall or low buildings), and web zip twrods it, pulling the line and forcing himself past the males location. Once in mid air on route towards the other side, Tetsu would turn in mid air and shoot webs at the buildings openings in said alley way the male would be in at this point. The web would stretch briefly, and Tetsu would then pull on them. Propelling himself forward with a drop kick moving at a high velocity directly at the males mid body should he be facing Tetsu or turned around to defend against the shuriken. Should the kick connect with any part of his mid body, it would knock him in the opposite direction 13 feet sending him tumbling and rolling. This tactic works in two ways: should the male hear the whirring of the shuriekn and turn to duck, or block them he would nearly (likely but eh) miss Tetsu’s actions of the web slinging dropkick. However if the male take the shuriken to the back, he would fall, and avoid the drop kick completely. However tetsu would land and preform a tuck and roll maounver and land 4 feet away from the male should the drop kick miss, and he somehow survive the onslaught of shuriken thrown. Sezomaru: (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Mi_YfM2Wvj8 Chase Music xD) Ginsukei would grin, knowing this maze of alley ways almost perfectly and he knew that just before the opening of the maze there was a fence that he would be able to hop over. He continued running, a grin on his face showing that he was actually enjoying this chase. He continued to sprint through the alley, taking each turn swiftly. A left, then a right and another right, this alley was seemingly intricate. For some reason, it was REALLY intricate. He continued to sprint, wondering when the Fed was going to make his move. Next thing he knew he felt that something was about to hit him, his instincts and senses had definitely become sharper from the Chairman’s intense training. He leaped to his right, feeling something sharp slice past his left arm and side, just above his elbow. “Fuck!” He glanced down, seeing three shuriken stabbed into the ground, one definitely had sliced his elbow. “Fucking pig..” This rather pissed him off that the fed had decided to start throwing shit. He cut to his left and if his pursuer didn’t have a great view of the alley, he wouldn’t be able to see the fence that Ginsukei had just hammer kicked, breaking it down. He sprinted off, quickly ripping his jacket to cover his wounds with so that he didn’t leave a trail of blood. He had to give the fed props though, he was able to keep up in a chase pretty damn well, unlike the other piggy’s of KasaiHana. He wondered if this pig was able to fight though he didn’t have time to find out, he had to get out of here and find the girl that Chairman Tasanagi had sent him to find. “We can fight this out later..” Ginsukei sprinted off into one more stream of alley ways, cutting a swift left, running in the opposite direction that he had previously been running. If the Fed wasn’t able to keep up at this point, Ginsukei would completely disappear in these alleys, escaping to the side walk where he would walk among the people swiftly to blend in and escape. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would slingshot kick at the male, but dodge roll only to recover and see the male disappear before hand. Tetsu looked around, knowing he had no time to waste. While preforming the slingshot maneuver he would’ve noticed that the male winced in pain dodging the shuriken. Meaning one of them made their marks..perfect. Tetsu squatted down on the ground, and began sniffing around. Tetsu having a peak human sensory system his user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Tetsu began sniffing for feint traces of recent spilled blood, as old bood and new blood have distinctive smells. Tetsu looked like an animal sniffing for a minute but quickly picked up the scent of fresh blood. He really couldn’t afford to let him get away, so at his peak base speed he quickly followed the scent, taking note that it was opposite of tge direction. The would’s scent was fading by the minute meaning he must have covered it up…but thanks to the usage of chi, tetsu enhanced his sense of smell to something like a wild dog, and with his knowledge of tracking, he followed said scent at a break neck pace, moving through alley ways, and parkuring his way over steel fences with greater athleticism than a pro gymnast. Tetsu would start to gain tunnel vision as fast as he was going. He was traveling at at least 65mph on foot, following the smell. The smell grew stronger and stronger, until he arrived at a crowd of people. Tetsu didn’t stop his momentum for his smell was so strong, he could accurately pick out his location, and it would so happen that his evader would be right in front of him in the crowd. Tetsu would keep quiet as not to alert the male of his prescence,for by this time he would have been confident in his escape. Also added to the fact that he has no clue on Tetsu’s wear about, and emerging from a crowd, would make this next maneuver hard to counter indeed. Tetsu would reach the male form his initial spot in 7 seconds flat, not giving the male time go far, and as (primary attack) Tetsu approached him a foot away in the hidden crowd, Tetsu would break through he crowd, and attempt to scoop the male up by his legs in a double leg take down. Instead of a take down however he would hold on to the male, and run across the road, dodging cars, and weaving trucks only to push the males body through the door of the building on the other side of the spot where the male would be originally. Should this be successful (take note, this was a well hidden maneuver until last second) Tetsu would throw the male on the ground, and hold on to his legs, only to twirl the male around once in a clock wise direction and release him against the far right side of the room 5 feet into the solid wooden wall, leaving a crack in the wall, and a stinging sensation in the males back. Though this maneuver is a legit attempted outcome, (secondary attack as in: back up) should Tetsu for some reason miss the grab he would act accordingly and engage the male in the middle of the crowd in combat on the spot. He’d throw the first initial 3 right jabs towards the males left side of his abdomen, moving his punches up with each muscle straining impact, leading up to a fourth jab to the males left side of his face, which would stun him for 2 seconds exactly. These blows all moving in a half second time frame thanks to Tetsu’s expert training, should the jabs miss or connect, Tetsu would follow through with a left handed hook to the males neck, which would cause it to sink and crinkle slightly. Not breaking, but ceasing great strain and trouble turning his neck for a long time. Should the blow to said neck connect, Tetsu would use the time the male would need to recover to attempt slide his right leg between the opposing males own legs, and interlock his right leg with his opponents left leg. This maneuver would be to lock the opponent in place preventing side stepping or any form of backing away. This would put them only 3 inches away from each other in this crowd, and Tetsu would proceed to throw 2 uppercuts: one with his right hand towards the opponents gut, and another one with his right hand towards the opponents chin. Both blows have bone crushing effects and should they connect the male would definitely feel these pains for the longest time, especially I his muscle structure. Should the uppercuts hit or miss, Tetsu’s next attempted maneuver would be a forceful thrusted right sided fist to the males abdomen, which would have enough power behind it to not only knock the wind out of his body, but possibly micro fracture his ribcage just from the sheer force of said hit. The hit would also knock him backwards but keep his leg locked with tetsu’s as tetsu was not intent on letting this man go by any means. Should the combo go as planend this man would be close to unconsciousness as this crow of people would begin to circle them the moment the fight ensued in the first place and tetsu would speak “Your under arrest! Don’t bother trying to run anymore!” This would only work if the last hit was the one to connect of all of them and get him to the ground, thought the accumiltive damage could do it to. It the combo did in fact miss, and the male avoided all of this combined, tetsu would pursue accordingly. 'Suprise....Bitch' Sezomaru: Ginsukei would walk through the crowd, weaving and moving swiftly past and around people, wondering if he had escaped the Fed. He grinned to himself, acknowledging that this fed was faster and more cunning than he had expected but he wasn’t going to let this pig catch him. He continued walking through the crowd when he saw a motorcycle racing up towards him. He realized that it was a guy who was with the clan. Seeing the biker approach made his grin grow even wider. He turned, grabbing onto the man on the bike, leaping onto the back just as the Pig tried to attack him. This would be pure coincidence of course as he had no idea that he was about to be attacked. The Kagemaru biker launched down the road as an alarm began to sound, causing people to scatter and make a break for every which way, trying to get cover. The biker launched up a ramp and jumped from the top, flying through the air with the bike. Ginsukei leaped from the bike without any hesitation, seeming to glide through the air for a couple seconds before he landed inside of a big black object with massive whirring blades. Upon a closer look, he would have landed in a jet black helicopter where he grabbed a headset that was waiting on the seat for him. He placed it on his head, grinning at Alex. “Miss me?” He laughed some before he glanced towards the building he had jumped from, that being his first jump from a building. He loved the rush he got from it, the pure excitement he felt. “Fuuuuckkerrrrr!” He’d yell at the Pig that had been chasing him all of this way, laughing as he watched for the look on his face. He hoped that he would be able to see the look of failure and anger on his face. “Don’t fuck with Kagemaru!” He yelled out, making sure that he was heard by the fed. DarkKeyome: A loud siren was heard, a siren that was owned by KPD officer vehicles had installed in each and every vehicle they had. A warning siren that let citizens know of a nuclear attack where they'd then run into the building that were around them clearing out all the citizens in the area only leaving out Ryoji on the streets alone. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca7Jaz8xORc)) VWOOSSHH the Jet black Helicopter appeared above the area Ginsueki & Tetsu Ryoji were in. Alex Stone was piloting the flying vehicle. She'd wink at Ryoji as she turned her head to see him and Ginsueki in the crowd below. in there high speed chase. The moment the male had leaped his way up and onto the Helicopter. Alex Stone turned to look at Ginsueki with a bright smile shaking her head and laughing. She had maneuvered the Helicopter turning it to the right only so Ryoji could be lined up for Keyome Tasanagi. He was on one of the turrets of the Helicopter with his weapon pointed right at the male known as Tetsu Ryoji. A loud CHIK could be heard then he said. “ Surprise... Bitch..” He said hitting the trigger and then began to let out round after around at the male as the bullets began to litter the ground all around Tetsu Ryoji. If he didn’t move out of the way he'd be lit up by a barricade of bullets from all over ripping his body up. All the 50 caliber rounds flying off at the male with enough power to rip his body to shreds. Even if he dodged all 500 rounds fired they'd leave a powerful aftershock that may prove overwhelming for even the peak human. Keyome smirked turning to the Driver after he grew bored at firing at the male And nodded to the pilot. The pilot nodded back they drifted off into the air and then after 5 minutes, and out of the site of Tetsu Ryoji they switched helicopters in mid air with another driver and drove off, switching helicopters 4 times through this 6 minutes process so they wouldn’t be followed at all. Keyome sat back and looked at his Aniki. “ Dont you hate cops? I forgot to tell you..” Keyome pulled out a watch tossing it to Ginsueki. “ I can read your heart pulse on mines. “ He said showing him his watch.” Your heart was moving a mile a minute, thats how I knew you were in trouble. Haha I got uh.. one of my guys to put a tracker in you. I got one too in my watch I gave you. We need to be there for each other at all times. We are brothers now and all.” He said reaching his right hand out to fist bump the male. XxdensukexX:Tetsu would be dumbfounded as the events took place between them. the man escaped in some super cool awesome collage of events involving a motorcycle, which was impressive by the way Tetsu had to admit. The sound of police sirens filled the air and people began to scatter to and fro. Tetsu would listen to the males scream at him and retort “GET DOWN HERE YO-uh oh!” Tetsu would see the black chopper arrive accordingly but didn’t expect to see the chairmen himself, and an attractive lady winking at him. He’d look at Keyome, but then hear a loud CHIK noise. “Shit!” The sound of bullets began to litter the air, as Tetsu began running at peak speed to make sure he avoided the line of fire, since that’s what it logically was. Tetsu would quickly duck to the left, and into a near by alley way to avoid any further gunfire. Once the gunfire ceased, Tetsu would quickly parkur up the building, only to see multiple choppers flying away and not just one. Tetsu would be panting but only slightly. “Fuck!....Kagemarus are so organized….why can’t the KPD be that way….” Tetsu would sit down on the edge of the building and look down and speak into his watch. “All units…damage patrol. Trace coordinates….just…do your damn jobs…” Testu would lower his watch and then lay back. He knew he was going to need more back up than what he was getting and sadly he’d have to do it himself. Ginsukei listened to the Chairman as he explained how he knew that he was in some shit. After all of it he reached his right hand out which was now in a fist. He bumped fists with Chairman Tasanagi, the words “We’re brothers now” Made him grin as he nodded. “Fuck cops.” Was the only response he needed to give to the Chairman’s question about hating cops. He then turned to look at Alex who since the switch, was sitting as a passenger with them. “I know you missed me, don’t even try to deny it.” He smiled and winked at her before he laughed, which she in return laughed as well, giving him a sarcastic “Oh of course.” He leaned back in the helicopter, getting comfortable for the rest of the ride home. Home.. The thought of that word.. His home was the Kagemaru building now, the clan itself was his home. He now had brothers and sisters who he respected and in return he was respected by. “Kagemaru Forever..” He said to himself, though loud enough for it to be heard by Chairman Tasanagi and Alex as well as the pilot. He began thinking to himself though the one big thought that crossed his mind seemed loud and clear. “Ginsukei ‘Fang’ Yanazuka was the loyal right hand wolf of the Kagemaru clan.” Category:ARK 4